


Can I Have A Ride Home?

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack Kline & Claire Novak Friendship, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Spider-Man References, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "i dunno what i expected, but it wasn't this"claire heard kaia giggle at her remark, the two watching as jack danced like an idiot with some kid that he had met literal minutes ago, both of them clearly having fun and also clearly being incredibly drunk, "honestly didn't even think he could get drunk." claire mumbled as she looked to kaia, who shrugged, "at least he's having fun."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Can I Have A Ride Home?

**Author's Note:**

> kaia/claire is implied and castiel is alive because Fuck You

"if you don't stop scrunching, i'm gonna have to tranq you."   
  
jack looked down at claire, the girl looking back up at him from her crouched position on her bedroom floor with a not-actually-angry expression as she held a liquid eyeliner brush in her hand, "i don't know what that means." he mumbled with a minor eyebrow scrunch and a head tilt, claire scoffing out a laugh before dipping her brush back into the black liquid and pointing it at jack, "no more scrunching, alright? at least until this shit dries."   
  
"why do i need the, uh......paint? i'm dressed up."   
  
"yeah, as spiderman, so we're putting webs around your eyes so that you're spooky."   
  
"spiderwebs are one of the least spooky things we've seen, and peter parker shouldn't be spooky." he informed, as if claire didn't know that a teenager in an oversized highschool sweater was _spooky_ , "maybe, but it's halloween and you're almost too adorable in your sweater and spandex, so you need something extra; now, hold the fuck still." the young adult replied before continuing to paint on the nephilim's face, who actually stayed still this time.   
  
it was halloween and castiel and jack had showed up to jody's place, the nephilim wearing knee-length jeans shorts and a midtown tech sweater over a fake (or real, claire never knew with this kid) spiderman suit, looking the most excited that she's ever seen him. granted, he hasn't had much to be excited about lately.   
  
claire hadn't been to the bunker in awhile, not since chuck had been defeated, so she wasn't witnessing jack's mental health issues first hand, but according to castiel, the kid hadn't left his room since amara had taken heaven's throne so that jack didn't have to. which led to castiel asking claire to do something with her sorta-kinda-maybe-almost little sibling so that his depressive episode didn't get to a point where it would be impossible to get him to leave the bunker and _coincidentally_ she was being forced to go to a halloween party that alex's friend was throwing (and perhaps she only agreed to go in the first place because kaia was excited about it).   
  
thus, nephilim spiderboy was sitting on claire's bed as she put definitely outdated eyeliner on his face so that he didn't look like a baby deer.   
  
"are you gonna try and find your mary jane?" claire asked half-seriously as she finished painting the kinda sloppy spiderwebs around jack's eyes, "her name is michelle jones in the recent marvel movies." jack corrected as he scrunched his face a bit, seeming to be fighting the urge to touch the makeup, "but, no, i'm not gonna try to do that."   
  
"cas not letting you date yet?"   
  
"i've never mentioned the idea of having a partner to my dads or dean but i don't think they'd be against it."   
  
claire nodded a little as she put away the makeup, "well, in all honesty, i don't think you'd find your mj at a shitty college halloween party anyway." she mumbled as she went into her closet, grabbing a coat and her boots as they'd be leaving for said party soon, hearing a small breathy chuckle from jack. "that being said, don't be afraid to put up a fight of someone gets handsy, you got it?"   
  
"got it."

**•◇•**

"i dunno what i expected, but it wasn't this"   
  
claire heard kaia giggle at her remark, the two watching as jack danced like an idiot with some kid that he had met literal minutes ago, both of them clearly having fun and also clearly being incredibly drunk, "honestly didn't even think he could get drunk." claire mumbled as she looked to kaia, who shrugged, "at least he's having fun."   
  
yeah and probably for the first time in his not even four years of life, too.   
  
"i was worried that he'd just be sitting alone in a corner the whole time."   
  
kaia nodded a little, "yeah, but he seems to be a.....care-free drunk? so he's mingling." she speculated and claire chuckled a little, "yeah and here's to hoping that he doesn't focus on the care-free part and we don't have a baby with an alcohol problem on our hands." she mumbled as she ever so slightly raised her red cup in the air before sipping her alcohol, kaia scoffing a little with a smile.

**•••**

it had been a little over an hour, kaia and claire having eventually taken their focus off jack because he seemed to be safe enough to not need constant watch, but they were getting tired of this party and figured that jack might need a check-in by now.   
  
the only problem was that jack wasn't where they had last seen him anymore, hence why the two were now split up through the house to find one drunk nephilim.   
  
"yo! bob ross!" claire called as she spotted a young adult dressed as the pbs painter, thankfully getting the person's attention, "you seen a blonde spiderman around? kinda tall, probably hammered?" she explained, having been looking for her surrogate brother for way too long, "the kid with the webs on his eyes? yeah, him and some girl just went out back."   
  
claire thanked the person before finding the back door, finding several people scattered around the backyard, her eyes landing on jack and some girl dressed as an angel standing by the pool, both of them looking dangerously close to the edge; "jack!" claire shouted, hoping to get his attention for him to move away from the pool and while he did turn to look at her, he didn't move from his spot, "hello!" he beamed as he raised a hand in a wave, the just-as-drunk girl standing behind him swaying a little and stepping closer to the pool, gripping onto jack's shoulder to stay steady.   
  
but, he wasn't steady either. 

so, before claire could even react, jack and the girl were falling into the pool with a surprised scream that was quickly muffled by water, claire rushing over to the poolside and seeing the two surface, both laughing at themselves; at least they were having fun.   
  
claire crouched down by the pool, jack swimming over to her and smiling wide up at her, his makeup terribly messed up now and running down in streaks from his face, "you're a fucking mess." the blonde girl muttered, jack giggling at her words and pushing away from poolside and swimming around, "look, bud, i think its time we get going."   
  
"why? we're having fun!"   
  
claire couldn't help but smile, feeling a little bad for cutting the boy's fun short but he was soaking wet and drunk as hell, "you've had a lot to drink and you're soaking wet." she replied and jack swam back up to her, "well, you're.......dry and haven't had enough to drink." he tried to retort and claire laughed a little, "alright spiderboy, outta the pool with you."   
  
jack didn't reply, just looked up at claire with this odd twinkle in his eyes, putting a hand on claire's leg and gripping onto her pants, "c'mon jack." she tried again, putting her hand ontop of his and a wide grin spread across his face, claire realizing what he was thinking, "if you pull me in, i will shoot you." she threatened, jack still not responding and just grabbing her wrist, "don't you dare, jack. i'm not jok---jack-!"   
  
claire's words were cut off as jack yanked her into the cold water, soaking her to the bone and she resurfaced with a small gasp, jack laughing at what he did a few feet away, his laughing turning into coughing when water splashed into his face and claire sighed, swimming to the edge and climbing out, turning around on looking back to the nephilim, "we're going home, jack. now." she spoke firmly and he looked to her, his smile faltering and he swam to the edge, claire taking his hands and helping him out of the water, getting him to his feet and he immediately began shivering once the cold air hit him, his face going a couple shades whiter and claire had a feeling that the alcohol was taking its toll.   
  
"you alright?"   
  
"y-yeah......fine."   
  
despite the uncertainty in his tone, claire nodded and gently grabbed onto his arm, pulling him through the house and out to the front yard, walking over to where her car was parked near the curb before pulling her (thankfully not destroyed) phone out of her pocket to let kaia know that she had found the nephilim, jack leaning against her car and shaking a little, claire seeing him swaying on his feet out of the corner of her eye and once she sent the text, she put a hand on his shoulder, "hey, bambi, you gonna pass out on me?" she half-joked and he ever-so-slightly shook his head.   
  
maybe he wasn't gonna pass out, but _something_ was about to happen.   
  
claire stepped behind jack, gently moving him away from her car and leaning him over the gutter, just in time for the nephilim to bring up whatever he had drank or ate in the past twenty four hours, the blonde girl looking away but rubbing his back in an attempt to give her little brother comfort.   
  
it wasn't long before jack finished, thankfully, but his body still trembled like a scared puppy and claire guided him back to the car, popping open her trunk and finding an old oversized jacket, grabbing it and going back over to jack, "it's not much, but it's something." she muttered before pulling off his soaked sweater, helping him into the coat and he gave her a small smile, "thank you."   
  
"don't mention it, let's just get your drunk ass home and into actual clothes before you get angel hypothermia."   
  
"i don't think that's possible."   
  
claire shrugged, opening the car door and coaxing jack inside, turning her head as she heard quick footsteps coming towards them, smiling as she saw kaia, "hey, i just---why are you wet?" the girl asked as she approached, "a drunk angel child and a pool happened." claire replied as she shut the door once jack got in, "and said angel child needs to get home before he throws up more, so off we go."   
  
kaia just shrugged, knowing that she didn't really have much to say here so she just followed claire into the car, the blonde girl turning the heater and radio on before driving back home, hoping that castiel wouldn't be too upset about a sickly drunk nephilim.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
